The Psychotic Fangirl Heartbreakers
by TheallknowingandUnseen
Summary: Four scenes from four of my fav characters. Details inside. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Psychotic Fangirl Heart Breakers

Truemythewise: *enters onto a stage with curtain pulled shut behind her* "Hello everyone, yes it's me again. And guess what, I've decided to break my vow to never write a fanfiction, again. However, what I am doing this time is going to be a tad bit different from what I believe most of you read. In fact I don't know if this has ever been done. It probably has, but just might not be that popular. In any case… To the point!

I am going to be hosting a sort of competition. It's a little complicated so pay attention. I'm going to write up four of my favorite fan scenes that I have imagined and have never brought myself to write down. Each of these four scenes *Stars* a different character from a different story. In your review, you will vote for your favorite scene/character, but don't vote till I have written and posted all of the scenes, because once you cast your vote you will not be able to change it. Understand?... from your silence I'm going to assume that you do.

Okay! Now, the moment you have all been waiting for! The contestants!" *pulls a string and curtain whips away to either side* *cough* "Drum roll, please?"

*in the orcastra pit a sweaty, large, bald man hunches over the drum and moves sticks accordingly*

Truemythewise: "First up we got none other than Rand Al'thor, The Dragon Reborn!"

Rand: *shoulders slums, hands in his pocket, enters stage to the sound of roaring crowd of fangirls. He shifts his eyes from side to side, clearly wanting to be somewhere else.*

Truemythewise: "Damn it! Show some enthusiasm will ya?"

Rand: "…"

Truemythewise: *rolls eyes* "Fine, but don't expect that attitude to get you any votes!"

Flicker: *appearing out of thin air* "To the contrary, that attitude will probably get him more votes than he knows what to do with.*

Truemythewise: *flabbergasted* "What are you doing here? Didn't I blow you out?"

Flicker: "It's a different fic, I get to be alive in this one."

Truemythewise: *grumbles* "Well, fine, but don't steel any screen time." *address roaring crowd of fangirls* "And our second contestant will be… Ichigo Kurosaki, human, substitute Shinigami, and Vizard!"

*Bleach number one song fill the auditorium* "Waaooohhooo, if you wanna see some action…"

Ichigo: *falls from the stage ceiling and lands in a crouch. Stands up, soul reaper in hand, throws his huge blade over his shoulder and smiles a crooked smile.*

*Fangirls go crazy! One manages to get past the security guards holding the mob at bay. However, upon reaching the stage faints and is dragged away.*

Rand: *frowning at Ichigo's soul reaper.* *in normal monotone* "That sword doesn't make any sense…"

Ichigo: *over his shoulder* "Huh?"

Rand: "It's completely irrational, a sword that size, might as well lug around a guillotine."

Ichigo: "Guil- What?"

*their conversation is cut short as the third contestant enters the stage.*

Bruce Wane: *glances at the speakers lining the auditorium.* *Bleach, number one is still playing.* "Why isn't my song on?"

Truemythewise: "Damn it! I told you to wait until I call your name!"

Bruce Wane: "I'm Batman, I can't help it."

Truemythewise: "Well, then don't come complaining to me because your music's not playing." *waves hands at sound crew in the back* *Batman orcastra theme belatedly starts up.*

Truemythewise: *plastic smile to the crowd.* "And Bruce Wane, staring Christian Bale, as Batman!"

Bruce Wane: "Can you just write Batman? People aren't supposed to know my secret identity."

Truemythewise: "Well, you should have put on your costume before coming on stage then!"

Bruce Wane: "It's not a cotsu-"

Truemythewise: *talking over Bruce Wane* "Last but not least!" *glances at audio people in the back and Batman theme cuts off."

Bruce Wane: *grumbles* "His got to play longer than mine did." *nods at Ichigo*

Rand: "Nothing to be done about it."

Ichigo: "That's because I'm cooler than you."

Bruce Wane: "Fuck, no, I'm Batman!"

Truemythewise: "Will you three shut up!"

Naruto: "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Truemythewise: "God damn it! I haven't-"

*a hundred Naruto's come running out from all manner of places. Naruto's bust from the ceiling, come running from the crowd, climbing out of the orcastra pit onto the stage.* Rand takes the opportunity to try and sneak of the stage, but his halted by Batman, who had also used to chaotic atmosphere to slip off stage and change into his outfit and slip back on again.*

Batman: *hand on Rand's shoulder.**throaty guttural voice* "If I got to stay, you do to."

Rand: "How do you move so bloody fast?"

Batman: "I'm Batman."

Rand: "…right."

Ichigo: *surrounded by Naruto's* "Hey! What? What is this?" *is having trouble not cutting any of the Naruto's with his soul reaper. He holds it above his head with both arms in the air.*

Naruto's: "Yeah!" *all throw hands up in the air.*

*The crowd of fangirls welcomes Naruto's appearance with an indifferent silence.*

RandomFangirl: "What's he doing here?"

RandomFangirl#2: "Yeah, why not Sasuke? He's way cuter."

Naruto: "What?" *is so shocked by the crowds rejection that all Naruto shadow clones disappear.*

Ichigo: "The hell?"

Randomfangirl: "Sasuke is pretty cute, but I like Garaa better"

Naruto: "I don't understand. I'm the main character. The show is freakin named after me! I have my own bridge and everything."

Rand: *inspecting fingernails* "Bridge, big deal I got half the world in my fist."

*Garaa and Sasuke jump onto stage from above*

Naruto: "Garaa, Saskai! What are you doing here?"

Garaa: *taking out eyeliner and mirror from his pocket.* *starts redoing his eye makeup* "Apparently there is some debate as to whether or not you should be here.*

Sasuke: "Yeah, you don't meet the emo standers for the fangirls.

Naruto: *crossing arms* "Whatever, being emo is totally overrated."

Sasuke: "I don't know. By all rights I should be here. Not only do I have a traumatic past that reaches out to all manner of fangirls, I am also a total cold hearted asshole who betrayed my friends for power." *nods to Rand* "Not unlike yourself."

Rand: "I didn't betray anyone."

Sasuke: "Right, keep telling yourself that, Kinslayer."

*Lews Therrin goes nuts in Rands head*

Rand: "Glare, but is too distracted by Lews Therrin to come up with a reply.*

Sasuke: "Anyway, step aside Naruto, if you aren't emo, you gotta be cold hearted and since you are neither you don't fit the criteria for this competition. I, on the other hand happen to be both."

Ichigo: "Emo? Cold hearted? Lame, only weaklings and losers need those things to get fangirls. *crooked smile at the crowd again.*

*crowd of fangirls scream in unison and immediately try to push their way through the security guards once again.

Naruto: "You're wrong, Sasuke. It's not that you have to be emo or coldhearted." *points to banner hanging above the stage.*

* The Psychotic Fangirl Heart Breakers*

Sasuke: "But, I am crazy."

Truemythewise: "You are, and technically you do meet all the requirements, it's just well. You look really ugly when you transform, and unlike the rest of these guys you're a total asshole. And… well Orochimaru is fucking weird. He's cool and all, just not my favorite bad guy. And lastly, you're wearing a dress. So, tata."

*hanger comes out from corner of stage and drags Sasuke away.*

Garaa: "What about me? I'm crazy, emo, cold, and have a heart. (ßstatement makes no sense) Shouldn't I be here instead?"

Truemthewise: "No, you didn't get enough screen time."

Garaa: "Wow, so only main characters then." *starts to walk off stage but before he reaches the exit he turns back to glare at Naruto. "It's always you."

Naruto: *eyes widen* "Garaa!"

Garaa: *ninja sprints off stage*

Naruto: "Garaa! Come back!"

Truemythwise: "And that ends our introduction. The next post will be scene I created with one of these characters. Please leave in the comments which you'd like to see first. And don't hesitate to ask any questions."


	2. Chapter 2

(note: this is just a silly fic. I apologize for any offence taken. I'm just having fun and am not mad at anyone. Just to let you peoples know. And I do appreciate the reviews. Let me know if it offends you and I'll change this up. And, again, I apologize if it does offend anyone. This is done all in good fun.)

Truemythewise: *sits on stage to an empty auditorium crying softly to herself.*

Flicker: "Oh, honestly, what did you expect?"

Truemythewise: *Sniffle* "I don't know… apparently all people want to see is Mat…"

Rand: "Great! I'll go get him." *starts happily for the backstage*

Truemythewise: *shoots to her feet* "You will not! You will stay right there."

Rand: *shoulders slump* "But whyyy." *wines*

Truemythewise: *snaps fingers towards banner above stage.* "What does that say?"

Rand: *mumbles*

Truemythewise: "Sorry, what was that?"

Naruto: "I know what it says! It says 'The Psychotic Fangirl Heart Breakers!'" *smiles proudly to everyone on stage.*

Truemythewise: "That's right. And as I recall, Mat isn't all that crazy."

Mat: *Enters from back stage* "Did someone call my name?"

Rand: "YES!"

Truemythewise: "NO!"

The second Mat enters stage the auditorium fills with a bunch of crazed fangirls. They scream wildly, racing for the stage, but crash into an invisible shield that Rand had woven at the last moment.

Rand: *whistles* "That was close."

Mat: *winks and waves at mob of fangirls*

A lone fangirl, who somehow managed to reach the stage before Rand's shield went up, scrambles over the stage and crashes into Mat. She showers him with dozens of kisses before he has time to hit the ground.

Tuon: *running from back stage* *has a knife in hand* *stabs fangirl in the back and drags her off Mat, across the stage, and throws her.* *rounds on Mat* "You must learn to behave properly, Toy!"

Mat: "Now, now Precious…"

Tuon: *grabs Mat by the ear and drags him off stage.*

Rand: *sighs*

After a pause

Batman: *raises hand*

Truemythewise: *looks at him with much exasperation* "Yes?"

Batman: "This is supposed to be a contest of crazy erm hot guys?"

Truemythewise: *shifts uncomfortably* "Yeah,"

Batman: "Then, uh, what am I doing here?"

Ichigo: *gapes at Batman*

Truemythewise: "Really?" *dumbfounded*

Batman: "I'm pretty damn sane if you ask me. I've never went mad like the rest of them."

Naruto: "What are you talking about?"

Batman: "Oh, come on, you practically broke your girlfriends arm, AND nearly killed your master." *points at Ichigo, who had been opening his mouth* "And you! You shoved a sword through your best friend!" *jerks thumb at Rand* "Don't even get me started on this guy."

Rand: "You're, one to talk! At least I don't run around all over the place dressed up as a giant bat!"

Truemythewise: "People, people please! We are in a crisis! Sense no one has voted who they'd like to see first, it's up to us to decide."

Rand: *is suddenly very quiet."

Batman: *tries to disappear*

Truemthewise: "Eh! None of that!"

Naruto:" Oh, pick me! I'm gonna be Hokage!"

Ichigo: *smacks Naruto upside the head* "No one cares!"

Lone fangirl: "I care!" *is promptly mauled by a second fangirl*

Another fangirl: "Hey, what about Mat?"

Truemythewise: "Oh, for the love of *blankity blank blank* this is a fic about CRAZY people!"

Ichigo: "I'm just going to go ahead and run my scene."

Truemythewise: "What? Wait!"

Ichigo: *smirks* "Too late."


	3. Chapter 3

(Note, if you are not up to date with the Manga, do not read this.)

Ichigo lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. So far the training with his fullbring was progressing far slower than he expected. He could not help but compare his current state to the power he used to hold. During his days as a substitute Shidigami none of his friends would hesitate asking him for help, now though… He closed his eyes for a moment and bashed his head against his pillow. It was no good. He needed his powers back. He had to know what was going on.

Ishida ended up in the hospital and no one bothered to tell him why. Something happened to Inoue the other day, he'd known it, but no one bothered to tell him what either. He had to find out on his own. Not even Sado gave an explanation and he knew Ichigo was starting to get his powers back. Now he'd caught his father having secret meetings with Urahara…

Ichigo through his blanks off and sat up. He methodically dressed and creaked open his window. He couldn't sleep, it was no good trying. He had to do something! He leapt down from his window frame and landed easily. At least he was still in great shape otherwise the fall would have broken his legs. He wouldn't have had to think about that in Shidigami form.

He started at a run for the fullbringers hideout, or whatever they wanted to call it. They'd told him to rest up, but he was hardly used to such treatment. He was used to gaining power in fistfuls under extreme stress.

About three blocks from the place he spotted two obscured figures. He immediately slowed to a walk, and fell farther behind. He squinted his eyes, and regretted again the loss of his powers. He would have been able to sense their residue and known who they were in less than a second. Now, he squinted and wondered if he'd be able to somehow sneak up on them. Damn it. They were too far to make out any detail. All he could tell was one person was much taller than the other. In fact, the taller of the two stood a great deal higher than the other. Sado? There was really only one way to find out.

He only felt slightly guilty as he stalked after the two. They had been keeping him in the dark. Hopefully his residue was so miniscule they wouldn't notice him.

The two figures entered into the light of a street lamp and Ichigo's suspicions were confirmed. It was Sado and Inoue. He noticed a third figure coming to meet them from the opposite direction. Even from the distance Ichigo was at he recognized the figure to be Ishida.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. He spotted a trash can and quickly ducked behind it. He brought up his head and watched the three of them. Meeting together without me... He tightened his fists in frustration. He could hardly blame them, least of all Ishida. There really was nothing Ichigo could do to help. They didn't want to worry him.

They only spoke for a brief moment before starting off. Ichigo waited before following after them. It was a stupid thing to do, but he had to know!

Ichigo had just darted through the lamp light when Ishida, Sado, and Inoue came to an abrupt halt. He panicked, eyes darting to the right and left of him. He threw himself into a shrubbery that lined the sidewalk and kept completely still. He'd landed in an awkward position. As quietly as he could he righted himself, and peered through brush of the shrub at his three friends.

No one was looking his way. He had a brief moment of relief when he noticed the three of them had their necks craned back, staring at the top of a one story building along the road. He frowned and followed their gaze.

Two men Ichigo had never seen stood on the top of the buildings. One was tall, lean, and had his hair grown out to the base of his neck. The other was a little shorter than the first, with hair shaved into a short Mohawk. He looked to be little older than Ichigo, but hardly as good looking.

(Rand: *Cough*  
Ichigo: "What was that?"  
Rand: "Nothing. Nothing.")

"I suppose it's good to find the three of you here." The taller of the two said. His tone was cool and arrogant. It was an arrogance that Ichigo had heard before. It carried a confidence that came with knowing no one could do anything to harm you, least of all the three pawns that stood in the street, frowning defiantly upwards. All this Ichigo could tell by the tone in the man's voice. Aizen had carried that same tone.

Ichigo's knuckles went white as he clutched them into fists. His hand jerked towards his Shidigomi badge. He only just caught himself before he grabbed hold of it. Even if he managed to draw out his fullbring, Ichigo could do next to nothing to protect his friends. Damn it!

"Stop blabbering and tell us what you want, Tsukishima" Ishida said.

The tall man, Tsukishima, arched a brow. His posture seemed relaxed, but Ichigo noticed a brief tensing of his muscles before Tsukishima disappeared. Within the span of a blink of an eye the man reappeared, one hand striking Ishida across the face. A droplet of blood spat out of his lip and the next moment he was flying though the air, down the street where Ichigo crouched in the shrubbery. Ishida slid across the pavement before coming to a stop. He made to rise, but the next second the man had moved and slammed the heel of his foot into Ishida's back, causing him to spit up more blood, and the pavement to crack.

"Should have stayed in that hospital, Quincy."

"Leave him alone!" Inoue shouted.

Ichigo saw nothing unusual about her, but from the pose she'd taken, he assumed she was using her fullbring, or whatever power her hairclips had. Soda's arm was drawn into a fist. Ichigo wished he could see them properly, wished there was something he could do. I can't just sit here and watch! He felt a rush of sympathy for his friends in that moment. That was exactly what they had to do when he was a Shidgami; watch and hope he came out of the fight alive.

Tsukishima glanced at the man on the roof. "Are you just going to stand there, Shsihigawarakun? I can handle the girl if you like. The tall one seems like he's looking for a fight anyway." His eyes drifted towards Sado.

Whether Shsihigawara was going to partake in the fight or not was decided before the man could make up his mind. Sado ran at Tsukishima, his arm thrown to the side. Tsukishima's eyes narrowed, and the next moment Sado was on the ground, holding his gut. He vomited blood onto the ground. Tsukishima smashed his kneecap into Sado's nose, causing him to flip onto his back.

"Sadokun!" Inoue cried.

Tsukishima aimed a kick, but his foot paused in midair. Inoue eyes narrowed at the man, her small hands clutched into fists.

Tsukishima drew his foot away and took one step back. He observed Inoue a moment. Ichigo saw the tense in the man's body. He knew what was coming next. Not Inoue! He couldn't stop himself.

Ichigo's hands closed around his badge. He leapt out of the shrub, darting for Tsukishima. The jagged Ex of his fullbring sprung around the badge. He leapt, lifting the fullbring over his head, meaning to crash down upon Tsukishima.

Inoue's eyes widened at the sight of him. "Kurosakikun?" she breathed.

"Ichigo?" Sado said.

Tsukishima glanced at Ichigo, falling through the hair. His expression held no surprise. He easily evaded Ichigo's fullbring. Ichigo landed, and wasted no time raising his arm, darting for another attack, which the man easily avoided as well.

"I was wondering how long you were going to sit there." He said lazily, dodging Ichigo's fullbring. He seemed amused by Ichigo's efforts. "He's a lot like you, eh, Shsihigawarakun? Can't let a little girl get hurt."

"What are you doing?" Sado said, staggering to his feet. "Get out of here, Ichigo!" He bunched his palm into a fist again, he made for Ichigo and Tsukishima, but Shsihigawara had finally made up his mind. He moved to block Sado.

"I thought you to be a man of honor. What happened to the idea of a one on one fight?" Shsihigawara taunted.

Sado's fist lunged forward, catching Shsihigawara square in the face. The man went flying, crashing through and destroying the shrub Ichigo had been hiding in.

"It's hardly a fair fight." Sado muttered, running for Tsukishima again.

Tsukishima's eyes drifted lazily towards Sado. His fist darted through the air, faster than Ichigo could make out, stiking Ichigo full in the chest.

"Guh," Ichigo coughed, droplets of blood splattering out of his mouth. He felt his ribs crack. He sailed through the air, a weightless feeling falling over him. A moment of confusion overcame Ichigo. He saw his own body kneeling and falling to the ground the Shidagami badge falling from his fingers, yet he was apart from it, still sailing through the air. His eyes widened with understanding as he spotted a chain leading to his body. The chain wasn't like any other human chain he'd seen before. It was black, thick, and caked with old blood.

It didn't just come to Ichigo's heart, but wrapped around his arms, binding them across his chest. The chain extended down his legs and around his ankles. He noticed a weight on his head. His eyes drifted involuntarily upwards, all he could see was the rim of something he knew to be covering his face.

He hit the ground, the chains binding his whole body clattered as he rolled across the pavement. He couldn't move, and it was not only due to the constriction of the chains. The world suddenly had an impossible weight to it. He could now see Sado and Inoue properly, see the orange shield Inoue cast around herself, see Sado's huge dark violet arm. The sight of their powers brought a smile to Ichigo's face that they could not see. It was as if he was seeing them truly for the first time in over a year.

Sado froze in his tracks, his eyes widening at the sight of Ichigo. A look of horror passed over Inoue's face. Ishida, laying broken on the ground, let out a breath, his eyes narrowing slightly. Ichigo didn't need to see their reactions to know there was something wrong with him. The black blood stained chain was enough of a warning.

"Interesting," Tsukishma muttered, he bent, and took hold of the black chain. He rose, still grasping it. The blood on the chain stained his hands, dripped through the cracks of his fingers to fall on the pavement.  
Sado ground his teeth. He threw a punch with his huge violet fist. Sado's spiritual pressure skyrocketed. The weight of if bored down upon Ichigo. The chains constricted tighter around Ichigo. He could hardly draw a breath.

Sado's fist flew for Tsukishima's chest. The man's eyes didn't leave the black chain, but his arm darted upwards, catching Sado's punch easily. Sado hardly had time to let out a gasp of shock before Tsukishima's fingers bent and tensed. He sprung them outwards.

Blood issued out of Sado's violet fist as it was thrown back. He followed after, as if being dragged by the weight of his huge arm. Tsukishma twisted his leg, and a kick into Sado's gut, stopping him in mid flight. Sado crashed into the pavement. The force of the kick crushed him into the cement.

"Sado…" Ichigo managed. He snapped his attention to Tsukishima, who still held the black chain.

Tsukishima took a few steps back to Ichigo's body. He wrapped the black and bloodied chain around his hand. He yanked hard, yet the motion seemed easy to him. The force of the pull tore the chain right out of Ichigo's bodies chest.

The moment Tsukishima did this, the chain evaporated from his hands. Like a thread of dynamite, the chain continued to evaporate into dust, tracing all the way back to Ichigo. It spun around him, freeing his legs, then his torso, and finally the weight bearing down on his head completely lifted. Ichigo placed a palm on the ground, pushing himself to his knees. He didn't understand what had happened. He looked to Inoue. She still wore an expression of horror.

"Kurosakikun?" she whispered, as if unsure it was him.

Ichigo smiled. He rose and took a step towards her.

Pain blossomed from his chest, knocking him to his knees again. What? He managed to brace himself on his hands, but he could not swallow the blood that shot out of his mouth. The world was going very, very dark. What's happening? As the world wrinkled out, a very horrifying familiar laugh thundered in Ichigo's head…

A wellspring of power issued out of Ichigo. His residue skyrocketed and exploded in a wave of black and red light. The sudden impact of spiritual pressure ripped the streetlaps from the earth, toppled the one story building, sent out a tempest of wind that knocked Inoue off her feet. The force of the residue extended outwards, blazing through the entire city. Anyone with a lick of spiritual power stopped in their tracts and whether they understood what they were feeling or not, swerved their heads in Ichigo's direction.

Across town, at the Urahara shop, Kurosaki Ishin and Urahara froze. Kurosaki's eyes narrowed as he too glared in the direction of the spike of spiritual pressure. Urahara starred off as well, his expression unsurprised. The rest of the occupants of the shop paused in their work to tense in sudden fear.

Two blocks from the explosion, the fullbringers shot to their feet, racing out the door. The Shidgami on duty froze in the process of sheathing their blade after slaying a Hallow. Their eyes widened briefly before flashstepping towards the spike in spiritual pressure.

His mouth twisted in a smile. He rose, snapping his head forward. His black and yellow eyes caught sight of Tsukishima. The smile widened. Bright flakes of bone materialized out of the air, slipping together to create half of a horned mask. He elegantly extended his hand, now pale. He cracked his fingers, glancing at them briefly. He threw back his head and howled. The sound was far from human. The howl jerked into laughter.

Tsukishima had enough time to bring out his fullbring blade before the Hallow was upon him. Tsukishima made to slice the blade across the Hallows chest, but he moved too quickly. In a blink of an eye he was behind Tsukishima, gripping him by the neck. He threw the man into the rubble of the building. Tsukishima crashed into the pile, but righted himself. He flashstepped for the Hallow, slashing his blade across the Hallows chest.

He laughed at the blood spattering out of him. He jumped and flipped high over Tsukishima to avoid another attack. He landed quite a few feet behind the man. He threw his harm to the side and cried.

"ZANGETSU!" The word seemed to echo, as if being cried by two people. Ichigo's huge white tipped blade materialized into the Hallows hand. He shrieked victoriously, and grabbed the blade by the white cloth that hung from the end of it. He spun it in one hand before jerking the cloth, sending the blade in an arch towards Tsukishima.

A clang rung through the air as the Hallows blade met with Tsukishima. An eye blink and the Hallow was upon Tsukishima. He did not ease up when his blade came into contact again with Tsukishima's. He threw his whole weight into it, issuing out another spike in spiritual pressure. A moment later a crack eased down the middle of Tsukishima's blade. The Hallow let out another shrieking laugh, as the blade split in half, knocking Tsukishima off his feet.

He raised his blade high above his head, and quickly brought it down again, leaving a trail of black and red smoke. But before the Hallows blade could reach Tsukishima, a second Zanbaktu collided with the Hallows.

"What?" the Hallow said, wield yellow eyes darting for the owner of the blade.

Kurosaki Ishin stood with his Zanbaktu welt in one hand. He looked upon his crazed son with a sober expression.

"Get a hold of yourself," Ishin said. "before I beat you to a pulp."

The Hallow only held Ishin's eyes for a moment, before letting out another shriek of laughter. He threw himself away from Ishin, bent one foot far forward. The cloth swirled around and up his arm. The Hallow's smile extended impossibly wide.

"BANKAI!"

***

Ichigo: "What? That's it? It cuts off right there!"

Truemythewise: *Shrug* "I might continue it."

Flicker: "Please don't."

Ichigo: *shoots a glare at Flicker*

Truemythewise: "Anyway, I still have an ear if anyone would like to have a say about who should be seen next. Please read and review!" *waves*


End file.
